New Angry Birds 2 English Version
by Skyler the Elf Owl
Summary: Two months have passed since the events of the first episode of the saga, three other New Angry Birds have joined the group and peace returned. However, a new enemy intend to end that peace. (Cont. of New Angry Birds). This is a English Version of New Angry Birds 2 By Alex The Owl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Promotion

Promotion of the film: New Angry Birds 2

It can be seen in cinema admissions high posters on the wall with each New Angry Bird and a nickname below:

Red with "The Commander"

Blu with "The Egghead"

Soren with "The Guardian"

Kai with "Bird Rocket"

Cody with "The King of the Waves"

Mumble with "The King of Tap"

Skipper with "The Feisty New York"

Kowalski with "The second Egghead"

Private with "The Heart"

Rico with "The Driver Blade"

Valiant with "The Brave Boy"

Chicken Little with "The Little Hero"

Reggie with "The Wild Turkey"

The combo bag of popcorn, candy, ice drink comes with a small toy of New Angry Birds and bags and cups are drawings of the film.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 1

The story begins in the Angry Birds nest where our friends, the New Angry Birds have a great party and defeated the King Pig and his giant robot. In the nest, Red was about to sleep with Stella in his right wing.

Stella: Good night, my super Angry Bird.

Red: Good night, my sweet pink.

He said giving Stella a little kiss on her head. Then he turned to Jay who was in his left wing.

Red: Good night, Jay.

Jay: Good night, big brother.

He said as he fell asleep in Red's wing who did the same. In Rio, in a tree in the forest, Bia, Carla, and Tiago slept on each other near their parents. Blu was about to sleep with Jewel in his right wing and her head leaning against his chest.

Jewel: Good night, special bird.

Blu: Good night, my jewel of the forest.

He said as they fell asleep. The Great Ga'hoole tree in a nest, Soren and Otulissa slept together on Soren's nest and Otulissa lying on him with her head leaning against his beak.

Otulissa: Good night, my guardian.

Soren: Good night, sweetie-viper.

Soren and Otulissa let go a little laugh before falling asleep. In the town of Zambezia in a nest, Kai and Zoe slept glued together with Zoe in the right. Kai which, he flattered Zoe's belly with his left wing.

Zoe: Good night, my favorite hurricane.

Kai: Good night, my angel from the moon.

Then they slept. On Pen Gu Island, in a hut, Cody and Lani slept together in the same position as Soren and Otulissa.

Lani: Good night, my great surfer.

Cody: Good night, my little surfer.

Both of them let go a little laugh before falling asleep. In Antarctica, the Adelie Land, Mumble and Gloria slept together huddled on each other.

Gloria: Good night, penguin tap.

Mumble: Good night, angel voice.

Then they slept. In the Central Park Zoo in New York, in the subterranean base penguins, our four friends slept each on their bunks.

Skipper: Good night, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Good night, sir.

Skipper: Good night, little guy.

Private: Good night, sir.

Skipper: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Kowalski: Good night, little guy.

Private: Good night, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Private: Good night, Rico.

Rico: DGTR (Good night)!

Then they slept. Meanwhile, on a high hill in the middle of the ocean that allowed the country to observe our hero, a mysterious figure peering environment.

?: Enjoy these days of peace because they will be your last. HA, ha, ha!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The story begins on the island of Angry Birds. About 2 months have passed since the end of the previous story. Jay, Chuck and others were preparing to leave the beach when they saw Red. Chuck went to see him.

Chuck: Hey, Red. We will spend the day at the beach. Do you want to come with us?

Red: Sorry, I have a meeting today with the rest of New Angry Birds. They should arrive in not too long.

Chuck: As you wish.

He said, starting with the other at the beach leaving only Red. A few hours later, the rest of the team, with three newcomers were together.

Red: Hello everyone, and especially to our three new friends: Valiant, Chicken Little and Reggie.

Reggie: Thanks … I think. Hehe.

Chicken Little: It's really nice.

Valiant: Valiant, pigeon combat ready for the mission, Chief!

Red: Uh, call me Red, simple.

Kai: So what's today's program?

Red: First, let's take a breakfast that I prepared with Chuck.

He said, as he pointing the stoves with eggs, bacon, toast and roasted potatoes.

Red: Then we'll take a walk in the city of Rio to see if there are any problems. Then, finally, if we have time, we'll take a walk in Central Park in New York.

All: Agreed.

With that, they all began to eat lunch that Red has.

Kai: So Mumble, how's the family?

Mumble: Okay. Erik put a little more time to wake up this morning. Gloria said that I should help him wake up.

Kai: Yeah. You know, Zoe have recently asked me if I wanted to have children.

Mumble: Oh yes? What do you think?

Kai: I honestly do not know. It looks to me like a big responsibility.

Mumble: More than you can believe it, believe me.

He said, dropping a chuckle.

Kai: Are you really imagine me being a father?

Mumble: Given everything you successful, why not?

Kai smiled a little. Shortly after, lunch was over.

Cody: Haaa! It was very good.

Valiant: I have never eaten something so good, since I arrived in the army.

Blu: What do we do now?

Red: It's time to go to Rio to ensure that there are no problems.

On this, the team went on the edge of take-off of the island, ready to go.

Red: Ready? Go!

With that, they all flew to Rio. About two hours later, they finally reach the beach of Copacabana. Then walking, Red and Valiant were talking.

Valiant: Wow! This country is beautiful.

Red: I know. It is the homeland of Blu.

Valiant: Say that I would never have seen it all, if I did not join the team.

Red: Yes. You especially lucky that Jay and I will find on this battlefield, if the Hawks could have hurt you.

Valiant: I know. Where do we go now?

Red: We'll go through the fruit market.

This, after a while, they finally arrive at the fruit market with all humans who came to buy fruit.

Reggie: Great! Are we going to eat some fruit?

Red: If you want, but first we need-

?: Hey, heroes!

Chicken Little: Ah! Who said that?

Blu: I have my own idea.

Suddenly, they saw Nico, Pedro and Gylfie happen. Then they exchange a few friendly wings beating.

Pedro: So, how are our favorite heroes?

Red: They're fine.

Nico: Hey, are you hungry? We do a seafood buffet prepared just for you!

Mumble: No thank you, we just ate.

Pedro: Oh go! This is our way of thank you for saving us from these monsters.

Red could not believe that after two months, they still had the right to treatment heroes. For sure it was not easy and they worked hard, but they wanted nothing in return.

Red: That's nice, maybe later.

Nico: As you wish. Hey, birds in the club would like to hear their heroes sing a little. Would you?

Private: Oh-Oh! Red can we?

Said he with his dainty head.

Red: * sigh * Okay, it does not hurt anyone.

Gylfie: So, let's go.

On this, they entered the club. Once inside, the birds gave all pats to New Angry Birds and their screaming stuff like, "Long live the New Angry Birds!"

Pedro: You are superstars here!

Birds let go a chuckle. Then they went on stage to sing a little number they had prepared as a group.

Pedro: Here are the upcoming singers, our heroes: The New Angry Birds!

Red: It's gone…

Song name: Angry Birds (parody of Ghostbusters) by Ray Parker jr.

Rico played the drums, Private played the guitar and Kowalski played the DJ table. The music started and birds danced together to sing.

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: if there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: If there's something weird and it don't look good, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Kai: If you're seeing things running through your heads, who can you call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Soren: An invisible man slepping in your nest, who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Valiant: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Chicken Little: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Blu: If you all alone pick up the phone and call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Reggie: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I hear it likes the pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

New Angry Birds: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!

Mumble: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: If you've had a dose of freakin pigs baby, you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: Let me tell you something: busting make me feel good!

Soren: I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Red: Don't get caught alone no, no.

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: When it comes through your doors unless you want some more, I think you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Blu: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Soren: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Kai: I think you better call…

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Cody: I can't hear you!

Mumble: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Skipper: LOUDER!

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Valiant: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Chicken Little: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Reggie: Who you gonna call?

Crowd: Angry Birds!

Red: Oh yeah!

Then, they ended by taking the team pose. The crowd applauded one last time before the New Angry Birds are left. Along the way, they discussed their number.

Reggie: It was great!

Kai: Will we do this again, soon?

Red: Probably, but first turned to continued our safety.

To be continued…


End file.
